


Sick Day

by maribats



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribats/pseuds/maribats
Summary: In which Marinette is feeling a bit under the weather, and her favorite dove helps her out.





	Sick Day

The room filled with nasty coughs coming out of marinette’s throat on a loop, her throat ached with every breath she took in. She was covered in itty bitty goosebumps from her neck to her legs, and whenever she tried to move her body it felt like tiny pins and needles were picking at her.

“Angel,” she heard a sweet voice coming from her latch door.

“M-Damian g-good morning,” she tried to say while pushing herself up from her bed.

She instantly regretted that. Her body filled with shooting pain and she winced right on the spot. Damian was quickly right by her side. He slowly placed the back of his hand onto her sweaty forehead.

“Angel, you’re burning up, lay back down love,” He whispered while lightly pushing her down.

“M-ok dove, but please stay i missed your warmth,” He said while holding onto his hand.

Damian’s cheeks quickly gained a light rose tint.

“Of course Angel, Anything for you,”

<3

While Marinette was resting soundly in her chaise, Damian thought it would be a good idea to surprise his sick angel with some sick day necessities. You know the basic blankets, movies, soup, and of course you can’t forget the dreaded medicine.

He quickly but quietly lead himself back up to Marinette’s room and nudged her a little to wake her up without startling her.

“Angel, It’s time to wake up,”

“M-Mom five more minutes,”

“Angel, Its me Damian, Look what I have for you.”

Marinette slowly lifted off the blankets that covered her. And what she saw was for sure a sight for sore eyes. Right in front of her stood her boyfriend, her beloved holding goodies for her while wearing a love sick smile across his face .

“What is all this Dami,”

“Well I know you haven’t been feeling well so…. I thought it would be a good idea to get you some stuff to make you feel better,”

“Aw Dami you shouldn’t of have,”

“Anything for you Angel,”

Marinette slowly scooted so Damian could sit right next to her. Before he sat down, he placed a pink fluffy blanket right on top of her, and quickly kissed her hair, and he finally made his way towards Marinette.

Marinette was quick to lay down right next to Damian, He quickly whipped out his laptop and turned on The Little Mermaid.

<3

“Ah what a classic” Marinette said while placing her head onto Damian’s shoulder.

They both rested next to each other, laughing at Ariel’s lame attempt at being normal. The movie quickly came to an end, and Damian had to tell Marinette the worst has yet to come.

“Angel, Please take your medicine, It will make you feel much better,”

“I’m perfectly fine!!” She said while multiple coughs erupted from her throat.

“Ya right perfectly fine, Just take it.”

“Fine. Only because I love you,”

“Fair enough,”  
She quickly forced down the poorly flavored cough syrup, leaving her with a disgusted face.

“Aw good girl,” Damian said while patting her head.

“Ya Ya Very funny,”

Damian quickly gathered the medicine bottle and placed it right next to her night stand.

“Come here,” He said while pulling his angel into his chest.

“B-But you’ll get sick,” She whispered.

“Don’t worry, I have a strong immune system,”

“If you say so,”

-  
Extra !!

Marinette: Haha look who’s sick now!

Damian: Shut up your pretty face right now and hand me that cough syrup.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
